Mega Man Issue 7 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #6 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #8 Mega Man #7 is the seventh issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in November 2011. Publisher's Summary "Time Keeps Slipping" Part Three: Mega Man's search for his kidnapped sister and clues to clear Dr. Light's name is coming up with nothing. And Dr. Wily is still at large! Maybe he can save the day with the help of the six Robot Masters! Or are the robots wandering right into Dr. Wily's latest trap? Story Time Keeps Slipping - Part Three: Reinforcements Picking up where the previous issue left off, Mega Man warns Ice Man and Cut Man about a hostile robot above them while exploring the sewers of Dr. Wily's old hangout. He then is hit by the bubble of the robot, causing partial electrocution, causing Mega Man to ask what the bubble was made of while preparing to fire his Mega Buster. However, the bubble deflected three buster shots from the Blue Bomber. It then seemingly left, with Cut Man then telling Mega Man it doesn't matter what the bubble had been made of, since Mega Man drove it off. Unfortunately, it turned out the robot hadn't actually retreated, but was about to ambush Cut Man, with Mega Man being unable to warn Cut Man in time before the robot tackled the cutting Robot Master, while Ice Man futilely attempted to cut the bubble with the Ice Slasher. The robot then produced miniature versions of themselves, causing Ice Man to express confusion at the robot "having babies." Mega Man, despite finding such a phenomenon impossible, nonetheless attempts to warn them not to underestimate them for their cute appearance as they could still be a threat. Before Mega Man could actually finish his thought, however, his concerns were proven valid when the "babies" proceeded to explode, revealing them to be bombs. Ice Man then asks if they are cut now, with Mega Man agreeing they aren't anymore, before telling them to wait for it to come out again as he has an idea on how to take out the robot. First, he has Ice Man use the Ice Slasher to freeze the robot's mini-bombs, then he has Cut Man use his Rolling Cutter on the robot's bubble shield, with Cut Man doing so, also making one of his trademark cutting puns while delivering the coup de grace on the robot. Mega Man, using his Special Weapons System on the robot's remains, identified its serial number as CWU-01P, and that prior to Wily weaponizing it, it purified the water system of Wily's old base. Cut Man then interjected that this was before they managed to destroy it, and claimed this is why they were called "Robot Masters", with Ice Man jokingly stating that it was Cut Man's terrible pun that truly destroyed the robot. Mega Man then spotted an elevator and told the others that he may have found a way out. The elevator takes them out of the sewer upon being boarded... only for them to discover that it took them back to the same room they had fallen from in the first place and as such, they had no clues to the whereabouts of Dr. Wily, which watches them with a Telly. Somewhat defeated, they return to the quarry where the Robot Masters are rebuilding. There they discuss what to do when Agent Krantz joins them with news that, after Dr. Light requested her to see how Roll and Rock were doing, she wants to help. They call Dr. Light in Agent Stern's office who tells them about Oil Man and Time Man and the location of the place Dr. Wily was most likely located--a retired workshop used to test Oil Man and Time Man. Stern sends a vehicle to transport Rock, the Robot Masters, and Krantz to the workshop. In the vehicle, the Robot Masters give Mega Man their powers again, just in case. Once there, Time Man and Oil Man take out most of the Robot Masters before Rock and Krantz even notice. All six of them are defeated easily as Mega Man and Krantz find Wily holding Roll captive. Time Man and Oil Man appear. Mega Man fights Time Man while Krantz tries to save Roll. Time Man instructs Oil Man to stop her but he ignores the order and disrupts Time Man's fight so that he has a chance to face Mega Man. Mega Man gets off a few hits to Oil Man but is stunned when the Robot Masters appear, once again reprogrammed to fight against him. Short Circuits I Don't Like It Agent Stern's history of machine distrust goes back farther than robots. Before them it was cell phones, and way before that it was toasters. Amusingly enough, he's clearly taller, better dressed, and more imposing in each successive flashback. Appearances Characters *CWU-01P *Mega Man *Cut Man *Ice Man *Wily Machine 1 (Remains) *Telly (First appearance) *Roll *Dr. Wily *Oil Man *Time Man *Bomb Man *Guts Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Roslyn Krantz *Dr. Light *Gilbert D. Stern *Wily Saucer (First appearance) Locations *Abandoned Wily Castle *Downtown *Federal Bureau HQ (First appearance) Trivia * In the Gilbert D. Stern and Roslyn Krantz's office, there is a wanted poster for Mr. X. Gallery Preview MegaManArchieC007-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC007-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC007-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC007-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC007-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also *Mega Man Volume 2 - Time Keeps Slipping